


Ticking Clock

by Mightybignein (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Missing Scene, Time is an Illusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Mightybignein
Summary: Caduceus has always been impressed with Caleb's ability to know the time. Caduceus has no sense for it, but maybe it's better that way.





	Ticking Clock

“It’s seven o’clock,” Caleb interrupted the silence. 

“Fuck you,” Nott groaned. 

BING BONG Jester lazily waved her hands setting off the sound of bells.

Caduceus started to count steadily in his head. 

It was no good, not even two minutes in and there was the most interesting mass of geodes sticking out of the tunnel, and then some strange moss that smelled just fantastic. He had forgotten he was counting until Caleb’s soft voice announced it was eight, drowned out mostly by the other’s robust singing of the bottles of beer song, which, honestly Caduceus wasn’t sure how that was supposed to work. If the bottles were on the wall wouldn’t the beer fall out? And if you have a hundred bottles and are passing it around why don’t you just give everyone a bottle each? Not that sharing was bad, but there was so many bottles that everyone was going through--

“It’s nine o’clock.” 

“Nein!” Nott, Jester, and Beau shouted.   
BING BONG

“That’s what I said,” Caleb frowned at them.

Caduceus scratched his head. It really was impressive how Mr. Caleb did that. Just knew. Without even thinking about it. Or maybe he did think about it?

“Alright, alright. I think we should probably rest for the night,” Fjord held up a hand. “Ya’ll good with doing the usual set up? Seems to be working for us so far.”

Without a word Mr. Caleb pulled out his book and began his ritual to make their protective bubble. 

“9:11.” Caduceus said when the dome appeared. Caleb looked at him, surprised. “Ja. You counted?”

“Oh no,” Caduceus said sheepishly pleased with himself. “You always say it’ll take eleven minutes for the bubble, so I figured it’s been eleven minutes since you started.”

Caleb snorted in amusement and gave a tiny smile to Caduceus. Caduceus put a palm against the rock of the cave and quietly asked for protection. The stone stretched out as it had the last few nights. Everyone piled in. 

Caduceus liked the tiny hut. He liked the closeness of everyone. The body heat, the even breathing and soft snoring. It reminded him of when he was young sharing space with his siblings, climbing into Corin’s bed on especially cold nights that not even the Wild Mother’s garden could shield them from. 

Blankets were spread out  and everyone curled into their own spaces, but soon, as they had every night everyone had moved closer. Jester snuggled against Beau, Fjord’s head pillowed on Yasha’s legs, Nott curled at Caleb’s side, Caduceus round at a corner back to back with Yasha. 

“Ten o’clock,” Caleb said quietly. The others were fast asleep. Caduceus shifted a little poking his head up. Caleb was on his back hands neatly on his chest staring up at the stony ceiling, the dim light Caduceus had cast before bed reflecting off his solemn face. 

“I was wondering how you keep track,” Caduceus whispered, his low voice a soft rumble over the snores. 

Caleb startled, his head turning in his direction. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Clay, did I wake you?”

“Oh no. I was awake. It’s hard to fall asleep without the sun and moon to guide me. You seem to have adapted well.”

Caleb cleared his throat. “Ja, well… it’s difficult without seeing light for so long, but… I guess my body isn’t quite as confused by it.”

“But you’re still awake.”

“Oh well… Beauregard is a very loud sleeper.”

Caduceus smiled. It was a deflection, but Beau chose that moment to give a long snore shifting in closer to Caleb and accidently hitting his face.

Caleb gently pushed her off. 

“How does it work?”

“What do you mean?”

“Keeping time like that? Without a sun or moon?”

“Oh...I just… could always do that. As long as I can remember… you find it strange?”

“Yeah… well. Different. Not bad different.” Caduceus shrugged. “Just… hard to… it seems like magic.” He laughed. “But… is it?”

“Oh. No. Not really just… keeping track. I know how long a minute should be and it just…” Caleb waved a hand.

“So you count in your head?” Caduceus asked, fascinated. “All the time?”

“Not actively… but somewhere I guess.”

“I lose track,” Caduceus said. “Even with the sun.” 

“That sounds…” Mr. Caleb went quiet for a moment. “I don’t know if I would like that.”

“Losing track of time?” Caduceus blinked. 

“...I like knowing where it is,” Caleb said dryly. “But maybe it would be better if I didn’t…” He added softly. 

“I was alone a long time,” Caduceus said. “A very long time… but it hasn’t felt very long...I can’t imagine living every minute…”

Caleb’s breath came in a little sharp.  
“Living every minute… I don’t know if I do that, Mr. Clay… I just… keep track.”

“And remember everything,” Caduceus gently teased. “I just… I guess I’m interested because it’s different from what I know. I get lost in time.”

“But you find a joy in it don’t you? Losing count? Forgetting time as you focus on something? No ticking clock in the back of your mind reminding you to--”

“To what?”

“That there’s a ticking clock.”

“Is there?”

“...Ja.”

“Mr. Caleb?”

“Ja?”

“What’s a clock?”

The wizard very quietly chuckled. Caduceus couldn’t remember the last time he heard Caleb express any sort of mirth since entering Felderwin.   
“A device that reminds you that you’re late.” Caleb explained. 

“Hm…” Caduceus considered that. It didn’t sound very helpful at all. Although his siblings might disagree. Caduceus was always the last to get to chores, or go to bed, or go on an adventure. “That sounds exhausting.”

Caleb didn’t answer. His head bobbed in the shadows.

Caduceus thought about all the little moments he’s had. Sometimes his strong focus got him in trouble, but having a ‘clock’ prod him from his focus would be unpleasant. He’d never get anything done. With Mr. Caleb it seemed to spur him to action, but Mr. Caleb was stressed. He was energetic, although that was a word Caduceus wouldn’t have thought of before. Caleb was always moving. Bouncing his leg, waving his arms, nodding his head. He paced, his hands fidgeted. Maybe in time with the clock in his head. When Caleb was absolutely still it was a warning sign. Either he was deeply in his own head far away from what was happening now, or he was knocked out.

Caduceus heard Caleb’s soft snore joining in with Beau’s. Ah. He had been thinking awhile hadn’t he? He wondered what Caleb’s clock would say.

  
  
  
  



End file.
